Contact
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Raven died, and now shes only with the titans in spirit. But, she can come back. Its all in truth and lies and not running out of time...Chapter 8 up!
1. Before and After

Title: Contact

Summary: Ravens dead. After 6 months of her death the Titans are seeing and hearing what seems to be Ravens ghost. But she has something to say to the Titans that might shed a little light on their lives that are falling apart day by day.

Authors note: You might get a little confused so I'll tell you how the story is set. At first you'll hear all the Titans thoughts on everything, then the story will start right after Raven died. . . Oh and for those who don't know...POV means Point Of View, I didn't know that until I saw a poster at school that had it on it. :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Beast Boys POV

As if Terras death wasn't enough. I can't help but blame myself. If only I had stayed in the tower that night none of this would have happened. Robin says its not my fault because I didn't know what was happening. But I should have. It was all clear! How could I be that stupid! I just wish I could go back into time to stop it all. Soon after Robin had his little episode with Slade, I got curious and started to look for Slade myself. Sneaking out late and barely eating, I was a mess. Until one night, I saw him, but I don't think he saw me. He was walking down the edge of the woods so I turned into a mouse and followed him. Then all of a sudden he turns around and looks straight at me. Without saying anything he grabbed my neck and pulled me up. I was still a mouse and I didn't even think of morphing into something else. It was weird because he still hadn't said anything. I should have tried to escape but before I could do anything, a felt a small pinch at the top of my head. And that was it. He put me back down then walked away.

Robins POV

I knew something was wrong when Beast Boy started to slim down a bit. He wasn't the energetic little teddy bear like he usually was. But who could expect him to be after Terra died? I remember it like it was yesturday. Beast Boy came home and had a look on his face like he saw a ghost. I asked him what was wrong be he just stood there. We all tried to get him to say something, but he wouldn't talk. I didn't think anything of it. He's come home like this before, after spending hours at Terras grave sight. Nobody knows what he does when hes there but he just comes back and sometimes doesn't talk for hours even days. Nothing seemed unusual.

Starfires POV

Our friend Beast Boy wouldn't talk to us. Robin thought something was wrong with him but I just thought he was like he usually was after he would spend all day with Terra. He was not acting like Beast Boy. I saw something though, the next morning. I was walking down the hallway and I saw Beast Boy walking towards me. When I asked him how he was doing he just looked at me, but it was like he was looking through me. Thats when I saw it. I saw his cute little eyes flash a blood red and he walked away. About 10 minutes later I heard a scream.

Cyborgs POV

I was just workin out in the gym when I heard the scream. Not just a scream you would hear in a horror movie, this was worse. It sounded like thousands and thousands of people were screaming at the top of their lungs and then it faded and sounded like it was going out of breath. This was the moment that sent a chill up my back. I ran towards the sound. Ravens room. Just outside Ravens room Beast Boy was blown against the wall and Ravens body lay on the floor covered in a pool of dark almost black blood. The first thing that came to my mind was Beast Boy had killed her. He had blood on his hand and Raven had scars from claws. Now, I was sure BB had killed her. You could tell she had put up a fight but BB had her faster than she had him. Robin had me take BB to the med-lab and hold him there while he and Star cleaned Raven up. I couldn't believe what he did. I just couldn't believe it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He's comin' around" Cyborg said staring at the computer. Robin was leaning against the wall shocked at what had just happened and trying to hold back his greaf over Raven. Starfire was pacing back and fourth leaving a little trail of tears. Beast Boy was strapped onto the bed when he came to.

"Ow" He held his forehead "What happened? I feel like-wait why am I-?" He struggled a little. Cyborg turned around and rested his arms on the edge of the computer consle. Starfire ran over to him and Robin slowly walked over.

"Beast Boy? You do not know what happened? Do you not remember?" Starfire asked, confused.

"No Star what happened? Where's Raven? Why do you guys look so sad? And why am I covered in bloo-?" He wide eyed them. But the rest of the Titans just looked away. Then he remembered. He remembered the night before. But all he remmebered was when Slade put him down. _MY HEAD!_ he thought.

"Ravens not here anymore BB" Cy answered

"Well, where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked, not getting it.

"SHES NOT HERE!" Robin shouted "DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU KILLED HER!" Robin dropped in a nearby chair and pounded hid fists on his knees a couple times, his voice lowered to a strained whisper "You killed her"

"NO!" Beast Boys eyes filled with tears "I couldn't have! Why would I ever think of killing Raven, I love her-......NO! your lying!"

"No Beast Boy, we are not lying to you, you are our friend. Raven is in the next room." She looked at Beast Boy who, still restained, had tear after tear fall down his cheeks, like rain. She gave Robin a pleading look at without a word he unhooked the straps. Beast Boy bolted out of bed and slowed to a stop at the door that lead into the next room where Ravens life-less body lay. Starfire followed him over and Robin and Cyborg slowly followed behind.

The room was a blinding white and only one curtin was up. Starfire floated over and revealed Ravens now bloodless body. You could still see the claw marks on her cape and in the middle of her stomache. More white than usual, she almost blended in with the white of the room. _Sleeping beauty_ Beast Boy thought to himself. It wasn't a prideful thought, but a mournful one. He looked back and realized Robin and Cy hadn't followed them in. He turned to Starfire whose eyes were studying the snow white floor.

"Star?'' He whispered not wanting to stir the silence. She looked up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise me that you'll believe me" he told her.

"Anything Beast Boy, we are here for you" She reassured BB

"The other night, I wasn't with Terra,I never have been, I've been tracking down Slade, I have been ever since Robin began seeing him. He put something into my head, I want you to tell Robin and Cyborg to look into it, just tell them you have a feeling something is going un-checked. I have to catch Slade." Beast Boy was pleading her, tears still flowing.

"I had a feeling all this happenings have not been caused by you." she said "I will make it happen" BB gave her a thankful look and turned back to Raven. Starfire saw he wanted to be alone so she left to go talk to Robin and Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned towards Raven. He knew if it wasn't Raven that was on that bed he would be terrified to be in a room with a dead body. But something gave him the feeling that she wanted him there, that it was ok for him to see her like this. He knelt over and softly kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry" He said lightly. "I should have known, It's all my fault" He stood up and walked over to the door. Giving her one last look he whispered "I'm sorry"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok how was that? I might have gotten a little too mushy but I don't care. Sorry its so short, Next chapter I'll make longer .Comments please. First person to comment, um.......gets twinkies or something...

:-)


	2. Scary

Title: Contact

Summary: Ravens dead. After 6 months of her death the Titans are seeing and hearing what seems to be Ravens ghost. But she has something to say to the Titans that might shed a little light on their lives that are falling apart day by day. Chapter 2 up and ready. :-)

Authors Note: I just finished watching Ghost Hunters. Ne1 seen that show? So dont be surprised if you hear things off of that show. Enjoy Chappie 2

Chapter 2

Six Months Later...

"Come on BB put the book down and play with me! I haven't beat you at video games in forever!" Cyborg whined at beast boy who was cuddled up at the table thingy (what?) reading one of the books he found laying around Ravens room.

"Dude! I'm like in the middle of a chapter here, let me finish it then I'll play" Beast Boy burried his face back up into the book.

"Yea.." Cy muttered "You always say that" He dropped the controller down and headed for the kitchen when somethin caught his eye. "Yo BB"

"Hmm..."

"Whats that?" Cyborg pointed to a jewel hanging off a thing string around Beast Boys neck. Beast Boy lokoed down then went back to his book.

"Its Reas chakra." He said without looking up "Remember when I had Robin take it out, just in case?"

"Yea.....but why?" Cyborg asked

"She used to tell us how all her power and soul went into her chakra. So I figure, if it has that much power, it needs to be safe and all she ever was is inside this" He held up the beautiful red stone which was once the power source for Raven.

"Awsome" Cyborg exclaimed at the wonderful words Beast Boy had just said. Ever since Raven died, BB started to become a book worm. Using big confusing words and even working on 'school work'. One time, they found him outside meditating. As soon as Starfire spoke his trance was broken and he fell the the ground. He wasn't acting like Beast Boy. A couple minutes went by until you could hear Starfires 'little girl scream'. Robin, BB, and Cy ran into the kitchen.

"Starfire! Whats wrong?" Robin frantically asked

"Since when did our fridge get a 'black light'?" she asked back

"What?" Robin and Cy walked over to the fridge and opened it up.

"Nothin but last nights chicken" Cyborg stated, searching the fridge with his eyes.

"Yea, Star. What did you see exactly?" Asked Beast Boy

"I came to get soe sodas out of the fridge and when I opened it up, it was covered in black fog" she explained.

"Maybe you wre just seeing things" Robin pointed out

"Of course I saw something, it was all there" Starfire said, confused

"Sensors aren't picking anything up" Cyborg said looking at the computer in his arm.

"Look, we've had a hard day today" Robin was speaking of a current mission with the HivE. It was a job that took all of the Titans at their best and at least a week. Today was the final day they had settled things with the Hive and they were put in jail at last! "Now Everyone go to their rooms and get a good nights sleep" Robin smiled and shut off the lights as everyone picked up their things and went ot bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Next Morning....

"MMHMMM" Cyborg exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "I smell somethin good!"

"Tell me Robin, will there be any of the chips of chocolate in the many cakes of the pan?

"Yes Starfire there will be chocolate chips in the pancakes" Robin said, putting a plate with about 20 pancakes on it. Beast Boy walked in with a pair of boxers that were black with red blotches on them. And a small tee with the same design. He sat down and rested his head on his hand, watching the other 2 pig out on pancakes.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Robin asked obviosly in a good mood

"Gimmie some of them Honey Bunches of Oats in soy milk of course" he put little effort into moving his lips. Starfire and Cyborg were working on their 5th pancake while Robin was rummaging through the cabnits looking for what BB wanted.

"I don't see any Honey Bucnhes of Oats, we must be out" At that split second a box of Honey Bunches of Oats few out of the cupboard and onto the floor. "Holy SH" Robin was so surprised he forgot that his team was PG rated.

"AHHH!" Starfire screamed, Cyborg choked and Beast Boy stared. Robin picked up the box.

"Thats odd" he said observing the box making sure it wasnt one of Cyborg or BBs tricks.

"Well, stop staring at it and pour me some..." Beast Boy laughed at got up to help himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late That Morning....

Beast Boy slipped down the hall unnoticed, and fell into Ravens room. He had finished the 500 page book he had started last week and needed another one. _Maybe I'll read the 'Book of Azar' you know, learn more about Ravens people_ he convined himself. Scanning the book shelf he found a hole where he had seen the book a week ago.

"Hmmmm..." he said to himself "Its not here...."

_'NO, no its not" _Beast Boy jerked around fast. It wasn't him who had just said that. Shrugging, he turned back around, this time, a little more alert. After about 2 minutes of looking he heard sheets moving, he jerked back around and saw the sheets of Ravens bed flapping in the air and the window on the other side of the room dancing with the wall, as if it was breathing. In out, in out, in out. The shade and light flashing against the black walls made shapes that seen to come closer and closer to BB's direction, feeling a little scrared he backed up, breathed in and ran over to the window and quickly shut it. The whole room went into a pitch black and everything went flat. He morphed into a cat and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

When he reached the living room, 'The Book of Azar' was sitting on the table, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Robin, Star, and Cy running his way.

"Did something happen to you guys?" they all said in unisin "Oh yea" they said together, again.

"I was working on the T-Car when all of the oil spilled out and the whole car went crazy!" Cyborg said

"I was bench pressin about 100 pounds and I swear they got heavier, at least 50 to 70 pounds" Robin explained.

"I heard a voice!" Starfire said "It said 'I'm here' I know I heard it! I know it"

They all turned to Beast Boy. He explained what he was doing and what had happened. obin said something supernatural was happening in Titans Tower and he asked if any of then know what to do about it. Beast boy volunteered to share his ideas.

"Heres what we do...."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok so I was bored and started to write all of this and I like it, I hope you guys do. I'm gettin ppl from school to read this, so if thats you... 'HI! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!' for anyone else comments are rewarded with something.....im not sure what though....thats for reading I promise I'll update soon. of course I always do :-)


	3. Nothing

Title: Contact

Summary: Ravens dead. After 6 months of her death the Titans are seeing and hearing what seems to be Ravens ghost. But she has something to say to the Titans that might shed a little light on their lives that are falling apart day by day. BB/T or BB/Rea, Rob/Star CHAP 3 UP!

Authors Note: Okay, heres where the fun begins! Sorry they are short chapters, but I am trying to write a chapter a night, so my story will be updated more and more ppl will get to read it. I still need more review...I'm feeling a little insecure here! LOL Just Kidding, but it is nice to know what others think of your story. I wanted it to be something Terra and Raven lovers, haters, and 'okay' ers. I am personally a Raven lover, and Terra okay-er.

Chapter 3

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked Robin who inturn gave him a thumbs up

"Starfire did you get all the doors open?" Robin asked

"Almost, I still have Hallway R (dedicated to Raven) to finish" STarfire walked that was and froze dead in her tracks. Right there in the middle of the hallway floor, in front of Ravens room, was a pool of blood. A little stream of it started towards her. Obviously, she ran back to her 'Earth Daddy' for protection. "Robin! Blood! LOts of it!" she started to blend her words together and breath heavy.

"Cyborg we need a camera" Beast boy ordered. Obediant little Cyborg obeyed and handed Beast Boy a camera. "Robin, Mic" BB had Robin get his mic. "Okay," Beast Boy started "We are starting tonight, so be careful. Never go anywhere alone."

"Yeah, I saw this on 'Ghost Hunters' ITs for emotional back up, evidence, and if your walking alone somewhere and something grabs your feet your probably gonna run out of there like a little sissy, so your going to want to have someone there. Oh, yeah, please PLEASE don't loose the equipment, I had to practically beg Batman for the money."(lol) Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed for Hallway R. When they got there, no blood, or whatever it was Starfire had seen.

"Cameras rolling?" Cyborg nodded to Beast Boy, Starfire was practically clinging on to Robin. They entered the Hallway and everything seemed to be going fine. Beast Boy, now brave, was head of the group. "Okay, guys this is an EVP" He held up a take recorder "Electronic Voice Phenominon, Im going to ask a question wait about 30 seconds and then ask another, then we will play it back later and we may hear answers to our questions. Make sure the camera is rolling and everyone has to be quiet."

"Are there any peoplehere??" Beast Boy circled the recorder slowly around him and waited about 30 seconds like he said. It was kind of funny, He was soounding just like a pro "Who are you?" He repeated the prosses. "Are you trying to send us a message?" He took a couple steps towards where Starfire said she saw the blood. "Are you good? or bad?" 25 seconds went by. They went through three other hallways and did the same, when he finally clicked the recorder and looked at Robin. "You saw what I did, you and Cy go to the other rooms where all the activities have been happening, me and Star will review over the tapes."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

While Cyborg and Robin did a little investigating themselves, BB and Star reviewed the tapes in the kitchen. First thing they did was look through the video cameras tapes. Beast Boy put the tape in the VCR and sat down on the couch with Starfire. When Beast Boy bent down to pick up the remote, as soon as he touched it a scream echoed off the walls.

"Eep!" Starfire let out a small shout

"Its Okay," Beast Boy picked up the walkie-talkie and pushed the small red button. "You huys hear that?" He asked Robin and Cyborg

_"...Sure did..." _Said Cyborg

"Don't do anything, we need to keep this a civil as we can" BB said back into the walkie talki

"Beast Boy? Civil? Hes getting weirder and weirder" Cyborg said to Robin

"Yea, Who would excpect him to be the same? 2 deaths in a row, it sure has hardened him up" Robin said back.

"Yup" Cyborg and Robin turned the corner.

"Flash" Robin announced, flashing the camera. This is so that when the flash appeared on the video that they would know what it is.

_"Hey, guys? Were gonna start the tapes, me and star thought we should all be here to see what was on them unstead of just us." _Beast Boy said _"So get on up here"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**PLAY**_

Robin clicked the remote so it would play. He sat down next to Starfire and 'rested' his arm on the back of the couch. She, not knowing it, snuggled closer to him and then brought her full attention to the TV. After a few minutes of the recording they got bored. Nothing was showing up, not even dust.

"I'm bored" Cyborg said as he stood up. But Beast Boy objected...

"No, we gotta watch" With a sigh Cyborg sat back down.

"What if there isn't anything on the tape Beast Boy? What if we're just seeing thing?" Robin asked

"NO! There has to be something on them. You saw it! We all saw it. Theres something there and I'm going to find out what, but I need you guys's help. You gotta tell me if you see something." Beast Boy was ticked. He just as determined to find out what this ghost thing was as Robin was to find Slade, and he wasn't about to let anyone get in his way.Pounding the remote so the video would stop, BB stared at the carpet. He sighed a frustrated sigh running his fingers through his silky soft, short green hair. "But I guess we could call it a night." He watched his friends get up and head to the kitchen for dinner.

"What we havin'?" Beast Boy plopped down in his chair. Starfire was rummaging through the cabnets while Cy and Robin raided the fridge. "Hmmmm..." he muttered getting up "Guess its 'Fend 4 yo-self' night. After looking through the whole kitchen, and not finding anything at all, he decided to just skip dinner. Besides, by the time he got done looking, the other Titans were stuffed full of food.

"Ready?" he asked

"Sure" Cyborg spoke for everyone.

"Okay...." BB looked around "...uh...where...da...remote....Ah Robin role those films!" Robin had the remote.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I can't beleive it" Beast Boy said, he had been up all night with his friends, with the help of a couple Cokes, and nothing was on the tapes. "I cant believe it, all that hard work for nothing. Apsolutly nothing..." His voice trailed off. He rubbed his eyes and glance over at Starfire. She was asleep, her head lying on Robins shoulder. Robin had one arm on the arm rest of the sofa and the other holding her close to him. (everyone say awwwwww) He tried to see if Robin was still awake but you never know with Mr. Spikey-haired-know-it-all-never-takes-his-mask-off. Of course Cyborg was still up. He, having sympathy for his little green elf friend, tried to make him 'feel better'.

"Well, what do you excpect man, its the first night, don't kill yourself over it" Oh real big help!

"Yeah...." BB stood up and tiredly moved over to where Robin and Star were. "Hey, Guys.." He shook their shoulders, waking them at that instant "Wake up" Starfire yawned and Robin rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Robin yawned, letting go of Starfire. Cyborg checked his built in clock (does he even have one?)

"AH! 12 Am, its now officialy Sunday" he said. Beast Boy headed for his room..

"Nothing was on the tapes" he said, stopping "Its late, lets just get some sleep" He said hopelessly, then hurried back to his room. Starfire and Robin were stunned, but yet, not. They somehow knew it would turn out like this, but they weren't expecting it to happen. But, not wanting to argue or start a conversation they just went off to their rooms. Cyborg did the same.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(Authors note: This part is a Journal entry from Beast Boy )

_Saturday, May 15, 2004, 12:30 AM_

_I can not believe it. I truly expected to find something, Really! But I guess I'm not that lucky. Who am I kidding? I'm nothing like the pros, Im just plain old Beast Boy. I keep holding on to Reas Chakra and sort of praying for help from her. I know its her in the tower, it has to be. Who else would want to haunt us. No I shouldn't sai haunt, Raven would never try to hurt us, or at least scare us. There has to be a reason for it, but the tapes aren't working. We may have to turn to a different way of looking at this, but what? I've been thinking of religion, sort of. Not really doin it but looking into it, Ravens religion anyway. Some sort of demon thing or something like that. I have just started to read 'The Book of Azar' and am getting clues as to what is happening....._

_I just read a passage from the book, I'll put it in my own words cuz its hard to understand as it is now:_

_If any person from Azarath is in trouble, signs will be sent to the friends and/or family of that particlular person. They shall be called by the one in trouble in many ways, all reflection the persons life style and moods._

_Ok, well, not exactly in my own words, but you get the point huh?_

_Gotta go._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**

Beast Boy crept down the hallway and into Ravens room. There he sat down on her bed. Just sat there for a minute looking at the furniture, pictures, books, and those little bird statues. He was just about to pick one up to get a closer look when the alarm went off. Cyborg showed up all of a sudden at the door.

"Slade" was all Cyborg had to say for BB to jump up and follow him.

"Whats he up to this time?" BB said when he and Cyborg met the others.

"Not exactly sure.." Robin said "But a note we found from Slade to Brother Blood puts everything into place." He gave Beast Boy the note and BB read it out loud. Not a big note but a few words"

_Brother Blood-_

_I need the bombs by Tuesday. Meet me at the volcano for the exchange. You might get to witness shaddered rocks. Titans must NOT know!_

_-Slade_

"The volcano!" BB exclaimed

"Terra" Starfire said

"Whats it mean?" Asked Cy

"It means we have to get there before they do. Or Terra will be no more." Robin turned at the computer. "We'll have to put the cameras down there to make sure there is not trap, or anything like that." He informed the team. "Beast Boy and Starfire, you guys can put them up. Cyborg and I will stay here and tell you which way to move them." Starfire and BB headed out for where Terra was, the plan was, to stop Slade from blowing her up, and then they would have to take her back to the tower, leaving her out there would be plain old dangerous. Don't know why they didn't think of that before.

Its very plain to see that Slade is scared. If they ever brought Terra back to life, he would be in big trouble. If she could almost defeat the Titans and stop a powerful volcano, imagine what she could do to him. It was obvious that she had to go.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ok Chapter three is done....and I know its going nowhere fast. But I want all this stuff to happen and I have to fit it in, and try to update sooner for ppl.

But! I do want to say thanks for taking the time to read my work. I have a lot of things going on now, very inspiring! So even if you don't give me a comment, I just wanna say thanks! :-)


	4. Terra II

Title: Contact

Summary: Terra is back, Ravens still dead, Slade is still annoying, what is happening? Chapter 4 up and BB gets comunication....

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating stuff, I got alot of things I have to do and I barely have time for anything. Well, enjoy

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 4

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!" Beast Boy grabbed a couple rocks(big rocks) and threw them at the ground he kicked them around "Why the (bleep) would he do this!!!! Its not human!!!!" Starfire stepped towards him.

"Beast Boy, be hopeful, we will catch Slade or at least save Terra but you halve to calm d-" BB cut her off

"Calm DOWN?! I need to CALM DOWN!?" Fire burned in Beast Boys eyes "WHy do YOU think you can just tell me to calm down?!"

"Beast Boy, please" Starfire said "Our job is done, we must get back to the Tower now" BB pushed past her and started to run, jump, and in mid air changed into a bird and flew off into the distance. Starfire followed, slowly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Okay," Robin said "We need to be on guard every minute so we'll rotate on who watches the place every two hours"

"Isn't two hours a little long?" Cyborg said "I mean, what if we have to go to the bathroom or something, what if we get hungry!?" Ahhhhh God forbid him to get hungry!

"Okay, one hour, do we really have to fight over this?" Said Robin

"Thats better" Cyborg said

"Who goes first?" Star asked

"Uh....." Robin thought "Rock paper scissors? I don't know.." All the Titans stared at him. "Oh, okay I'll do it first" He sat down and crossed his arms, staring at the screen. The others went off to do their own thing. Cyborg went to do some tech stuff with his..um...stuff. Starfire went and tried to cook some food and Beast Boy decided to watch TV.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Beast Boy wake up!" Cyborg said running into the room

"WHa?!" BB must have fallen asleep on the couch..

"Hes there" Starfire said, staring at the computer screen.

"Okay" BB jumped off the couch and went to the computer, and wouldn't you know it, there was Slade and brother blood shaking hands. The most sickening thing anyone could ever see.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick" Beast Boy turned green, wait....

"Lets go" Robin said, turning the computer off. Beast Boy and Starfire flew there, Robin hopped on his cycle and Cyborg got in the T Car. When they got there, nobody. "But, how can he just disapear?..." Robin thought to himself untill his thoughts we interupted by Starfire pushing him over to the side. He looked over to where he was standing and just before he was about to say _'Ow, Starfre what was that for?'_ A bomb like sphere landed by him and he got up and ran, so did everyone else.

"Foolish Titans," they heard him say, they just couldn't see him. "Did you really think I was going to blow up your little friend?"

"Thats what-" He cut Cyborg off

"I wanted you to think" he said "I'm not going to do what you think I am, you should know that by now. I just had to see if you were paying attention, thats all, And I have found I was wrong! I guess you owe me 50 dollars Brother Blood"

"You betted on us?" Beast Boy asked "How low can you get.."

"Of course I bet on you" Slade said, still hidden in the darkness "Anyone would, and my next bet is, I can destroy you"

"You going to do it all by yourself or are you going to get another inoccent person to do your dirty work?" BB said

"You better watch it, I've already taken two of your friends, and I have no problem getting rid of you. I'll just use the black one as my puppet" Oh, so harsh

"Puppet?" BB muttered under his breath

"You will not hurt us anymore Slade, we will not allow it!" Starfire said

"Thats what you think princess" How did he know...

"You just wait and see" She said angrily

"How about YOU wait and see, because YOUR next"

"Get him now!" She flew fiercly towards where the voice was coming from and the others followed. Star used her glowy hand(?)to make light but nothing, no one.

"So...what do we do now?" BB asked

"We take Terra," Robin said "Back to the Tower, then we'll bring her back"

"What do you mean 'bring her back' we don't have the antidote yet" Beast Boy said, confused

"Actually.." Cyborg started

"It was supposd to be a surprise, but seeing as whats happened..."Robin said

"Surprise" Cyborg said, turning his arm into something that can cut rock and cut the base of Terra so they could move her..

"Wait" Beast Boy said "If you had the antidote all along, why didn't you give it to her when we got the note?"

"I forgot about it" Said Robin, watchin Cyborg

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT?? How the heck could you forget about it?" How could they forget about it?

"I don't know, we just did" Robin answered

"Yea, you always forget.." Beast Boy muttered

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing.."BB lied, he walked over next to Starfire who was poking at some dried lava

"Don't mind him," Cyborg said still working "He's just a confused 14 year old, he'll get over it....DONE"

"Am I to carry her?" Starfire asked stepping up to them, Beast Boy followed and stood next to her. Robin nodded. Starfire got a good grip and carefully flew off, as did BB.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"When I say go, push that button right there" Cyborg pointed to a small button on a control panel. He stood next to Robin who was standing by a long flat peice of equipment, that looked like one of those lights dentists use. It was about 6 feet long and 3 and a half feet wide and was connected to the table, Terras lifeless, rock body was laying on a table under it. Cyborg grabbed the long end of the 'dentist light' and Robin and Beast Boy grabbed the two shorter ends.

"Don't let go, if you do it will all be a failure and we may never get her back" Cyborg pushed a button on top of the equipment and it extended a clear wall and enclosed Terra in a box.

"Um...call me stupid, but why do we have to hold on?" BB asked

"I didn't get a chance to finish it and it might burst, filling the whole room with bad chemicles" Cy answered

"Oh"

"Starfire go" Cyborg ordered, she obeyed and the box started to fill up with yellow smoke, or something close to it. As Cyborg had said, the box got flimsy and the boys had to push with all their might to hold it down, the 'smoke' got thicker and brighter and they could no longer holf the sides together, it burst and pieces went everywhere.

"IT'S OKAY! THE GASSES HAVE GONE DOWN" Cyborg shouted above the noise. When it all cleared, silence filled the room. They slowly walked up to the table and Terra was not a rock anymore. She was alive.

"Beast Boy!" She said sitting up

"Terra" Hug time! This time Beast Boy made it to her before Starfire, Terra hugged back but when she got sight of Robin, she stopped hugging and her eyes hit the floor. She couldn't look any of them in the eye, not after what she had done. Seeing something was wrong, Bb and Starfire backed off. Terra put her hand on her forehead, almost excpecting Robin to pull out some handcuffs she spoke softly.

"I-I'm sorry, for everything"

"Terra, you have already been forgivin, please do not be sad" Starfire assured

"Yea," Robin joined in "Slade can do somethings to you.." His voice trailed off and the room fell dead silence. Unsure of whether to break this new silence or not, Terra stood up.

"So..." She started "Should we clean this up?" She stared at the shattered peices of glass.

"I can handle that" Cyborg ran off and came back with a sweeper and sucked all the peices of glass up. That night, they laughed and played just like nothing had happened. No talk of Raven, Slade, or anything else. They ent out for pizza, a movie, played games, and ate more pizza. Life seemed perfect. Almost.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yea, I had to put something up, for Terra loverz that is. Oh yea, I didn't realize until just today that Contact was the name of some old movie, I think, anways thanks for reading, And I should be updating many more of my stories soon.

:D


	5. Kissyness

Title: Contact

Summary: Terra is back, Raven is still dead but talking to them(wierd) Kissyness and flirting, and Terra knows a secret and shes not about to tell it...CHAPPIE 5! R&R Please...

Authors Note: Okay, here it is. I know they are a bit ooc (out of character) but I guess its better that way. Gives the story more 'juice' ya know? Anyways...

Chapter 5

There was a knock on the door and Terra dropped her brush. She had been back for one day and was cleaning up her room, was getting herself back together. Her muscles were sore, her hair was stringy, and she was covered in dirt. She hadn't noticed that before and now when she looked in the mirror, she didn't like what she saw. Terra answered the door. It was Beast Boy standing there cooly with the cutest hint of a grin. He leaned against the side of the door frame.

"You comin' to dinner?" He asked, in his 'tough guy' voice. Terra smiled.

"Depends" She said "What are we having?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just as long as it ain't meat." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Well then" Terra giggled "Still got the 'vegetarian' thing going on eh?"

"Yep, haven't eatin meat in 5 years."

"Cool, say, whens dinner starting? Its only four" She eyed him in a suspisious yet funny way.

"I-um..."BB couldn't find the right words and blushed. Terra moved out of the way of her doorway and opened the door, smiling sweetly.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure" He walked in and after Terra, sat down in her couch. There was an awkward silence before Terra broke it.

"So.." She crossed her legs, rested her arms in her knees.

"So.." He was beating around the bush. Actually, he didn't really know why he was there, and tried to find a reason. Then the words spilled out of his mouth. "Why didn't you notice Raven wasn't with us" Terras eyes widened but BB didn't see, she cooled down. No, she actually cooled down, meaning she felt a cold spot right next to her, she shivered quietly and answered.

"I just thought she was still mad at me, you know, might be off meditating somewhere"

"No" He looked to the ground, feeling the cold spot too. "After you left, I was stupid enough to try and track down Slade myself. You know, try and show everyone else I wasn't a wimp. Well things didn't go well.." His voice trailed off and the cold spot went away.

"He tricked you" Terra said

"No, he controled me, with some sort of chip." He corrected her

"Oh.." Terra said softly "Beast Boy I'm sor-"

"Don't be," He said "It was my stupid mistake and my problem. But I'm over it. Mostly. I mean, it was a long time ago and we all got back to saving the city than standing here in our own self pity. Its okay" He smiled and stood up, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I should go, I have to go to the...uh..thing" He started to walk away, half wanting to stay half wanting to go. Terra got up after him, and pulled him aside.

"Beast Boy..I.."Before she could finish she quickly, but passionatly, kissed him. A kiss that lasted well over 30 seconds, one that out little Beast Boy will never forget. He held on to her waist and kissed back while she held on to the back of his head and neck. There wasn't any 'tongue action' but a simple, affectionate kiss, that ment When she was done, he still wanted more, but stopped himself. He stepped back, wowwed by what just happened. His mouth was still open and they both blushed. Terra wiped her mouth while BB blushed.

"Terra, I didn't know you..I mean I did but" Beast Boy gulped and breathed in heavy. Before he could say more, Cyborgs voice came on the intercom.

_"Yo, BB and Terra, will you get down here so we can eat?"_ They both blushed and walked out, holding hands.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, g'night" Terra closed her door and sunk to the floor. She breathed a deep breath and stood up. She resumed her position as she was before Beast Boy had come in earlier and started to brush her hair. A cool breeze went by and she froze. A bright light filled the room, and a figure apeared. Raven. It was her, but snow white, her eyes glowing.

"You didn't tell him" She said, without her mouth moving.'

"What was I supposed to tell him?" Terra said, beginning to brush her hair again as if nothing important was happening. Then she said in a sarcastic voice "Beast Boy, het how you doin buddy, see me and Raven have been haning around in the spirit world, hows about I tell you all about it?" She rolled her eyes and continued. Raven moved up closer.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way" Her eyes narrowed

"Why don't you just leave, your not wanted. Beast Boys fine, he has me now. And if I were him I would forget all about you. Besides you scared them silly with your little ghostly tricks. So go home and cry to daddy" Terra was just being plain mean.

"I can't help it." Raven stated "Its not under my control. You know it too. You saw him"

"Well, I'm not telling Beast Boy, hes mine, so go put your mirror back together yourself"

"You know, you are a traitor, and when I come back, your off this team. I thought you had changed" Ravens figure got thinner."And if you won't tell him, I will" She hovered towards the wall and dissapeared before she seemingly went through it.

"Raven, NO!" Terra chased after her but it was too late and she ran into the wall. "Oww" She rubbed her head as she ran to BB's room. She stopped just outside of it and got herself together. Someone was walking down the hallway, shadows flickered on the walls. "Raven.." She said softly, but it was Starfire.

"Friend Terra! What are you doing?" Starfire walked up to her.

"I-Just, ya know takin a walk"

"Outside of Beast Boys room?" Star asked

"Um.." Terra stared at her "Yes" She said matter-of-factly. Or dead serious.

"Well, then" Starfire moved out of her way and down the hall. "Good luck with that" Terra waited until ashe was completly gone and knocked on his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy got up and jumped off of his bed. He glanced over at his clock, it read 11:25._Who the hell is that?_ He thought as he opend the door. It was Terra.

"Terra?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up? Its like 11:30"

"Its not that late" She said "Look, about earlier, I don't know what came over me I-I just"

"Couldn't stand you were madly in love with me and liked having me around?" BB finished, grinning.

"I guess you could say that" She giggled "Wanna hang?"

"Actually, I wanted to sleep" He yawned and grabbed the edge of his door, ready to shut it.

"Um..Wait," Terra didn't want the end of the conversation to end there, no just yet.

"What?"

"Your room seems clean"

"Yea? Well I did have it cleaned a while back." It was quiet for a moment and then he stepped back and closed his door a bit. "So...g'night...again" Terra stopped the door.

"Okay, The reason I came here is because, I got scared"

"Scared?" BB asked "Terra, you've seen scarier things than anyone cou-"

"No, I mean" She leaned down and whispered "I think the tower may be haunted"

"Oh that"

"So can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Woa Terra! I think we may be a little young.."

"No, I mean, you have a bunk bed right? Can I bunk with you?"

"Oh yes, of course" The walked in and Beast Boy jumped up to the top. Terra lay down on the bottom. For hours she lay there thinking. Thinking of how much she hated Slade. How much she hated herself, and how much she loved Beast Boy. She started to doze off when Beast Boy got up. She hadn't slept all night and he would want her to leave so he could get dressed. But she didn't want to leave. Didn't want to leave him there by himself. She knew Raven would reach out to him, and he wouldn't love her anymore. She pretended to be asleep and heard him walk out the door.

Beast Boy grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. He changed his clothes and washed his face. It was still early in the morning, but he had a feeling he should be up. Just be up. Terra was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up. He wiped his face and threw the towel on the hamper._Ugh! Its my turn to wash the towels_ He tought stuffing the towel further down. _Hmmph, nothing a little I did it last week won't fix_ He touched the doorknob and got shocked.

"Ow" He rubbed his finger, it was different than a normal shock. Then he heard Ravens voice. At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. But it was real. The same way she had appeared to Terra, she appeared to him.

"Raven?" He walked up to her to get a better view, but she was fading fast. She didn't have much energy or time.

"Beast Boy" she paused, gathering more energy, the room became ice cold. BB shivered as she spoke. "I can't talk long, but you need to ask Terra about me."

"But Raven, how are you- why?-What about you" BB trembled with his questions, he was totaly blown away and in sort of a 'blah' mode

"I don't have time to explain" She faded so all you could see were her eyes "You need to ask her about me, about my coming back" she was gone but her voice lingered "It can be done" and she was all gone, the cold left and BB collapsed, for not apparent reason. It could have been everything drained out of him, so that Raven could manifest. It could be his sorrow for actions around Terra, when he knew Raven could have been standing right there. Or maybe it was because, he was confused. He felt like he had been in a battle, and sadly, lost. He got back up and washed the sweat from his face. He was about to give up and jump in the shower when Terra bolted in.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something" She said in a blur which BB didn't understand, but pretended he did.

"What?"

"I wanna take out relationship further"

"What? Terra, I didn't know we had a relationship, I mean the kiss and everything was fanominal(sp?) But this is all so sudden" He didn't want to ask Terra about Raven, not yet. In fact he was still in shock from what happened and found the words were flowing out of his mouth. But the point is, he wanted to see if Terra had changed and if she would tell him.

"Look," she said, pacing a bit "I know its all like pow, but Beast Boy" she took a deep breath "I want to spend more time with you, I want to bearound you all the time, I don't know why I have those kinds of feelings, but I do, and I have to feed them, we have to feed them, together" Did she come up with this all night?

"Terra, I-"

"Just think about it okay?" she reacher out her hand and pulled him close, and all in one motion, she gently kissed him on the cheek and walked away. (Ohhhh!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if I made Terra seem like a slut....But yea its the way the cookie crumbles and I stilll don't know how it should end..anyways I should have chapter 6 in about oh say about 2 to 3 weeks, we got tests and my math teacher won't stop giving us homework (like I do it...) tanky for reading.


	6. Prizon

_Mommy!' He cried 'Mommy!' he held his arm. The pain was too much, it swept through his body and he felt it go numb. An older woman stepped up in front of him and held him in her arms. 'Shh, mommies here , don't cry, I'll save you' she cradled him and he felt so warm and comforted'Im not going anywhere' Then she was gone. His body went into shock as he franticly searched for her. He spun around and found himself in a pure white room. He pulled his little body up and banged on a door that suddenly appeared. 'Mommy where did you go!' He felt the numbness in his arm sweep through him and he looked down and his color was fading, into a green color. An unnatural color. Then a small pool of water in a glass bowl appeared infront of him. He shifted his eyes from the color that was quickly becoming him to the still water and looked in. An older girl with white glowing eyes, whiter than the room, and violet hair looked back at him. He jumped but never took his eyes off of the girl. 'Its okay, Im not going anywhere' then the water was broken, the girl as gone, all he saw was his new self. 'Very ugly' he though splashing the water to rid it of the hideous site. The two voices echoed in his head. 'I'm not going anywhere'_

Beast Boy flung his eyes open and sat up. Sweat trickled down his face, and he rubbed his eyes. He jumped off of the top of his bed and walked to the door, only to be frozen by a voice.

"Beast Boy?" Terra sat up "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Where are you going?"

"No-Nowhere" he answered leaving her in the dark

TT TT

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy saw Cyborg sitting on the couch playing a game.

"Hmm" Cy grunted an answer

"How do you get a girl to tell the truth?"

"Well that was out of the blue" Cyborg turned around and looked at him "Now what are you talking about?" Beast Boy sat down on the couch.

"You gotta promise not to tell anyone" Beast Boy said seriuosly. Cyborg turned off the game

"I promise" he said "Whats up?"

"I know Terra has something she's not telling me. And shes sucking up to me for some reason, I want to her to tell me without me asking her"

"So its sort of like a trust and respect thing right?"

"Yes sir" Beast Boy said in an awkward voice. He was now becoming ware of what was going on. It was like an instinct, he was half asleep from his nightmare and he just walks out and opens himself up to anyone. What a cheeseball. What a goof. Now if he tried to stop the conversation, Cyborg would look into his problem and they would probably put him in the nut house. He rubbed his pounding head, and got up. "Oh, I gotta take some medicine..or something.."

"Whats Terra not telling you?"

"Nothing, I never should have told you, this is between her and me, don't but in"

"Look man, I don't know what your deal is. All I'm trying to do is help. And your pushing back. I mean, whats going on? First your depressed, then your happy, then your mad, then your depressed again. All we want to do is help and your not letting us."

"Your not ment to. I don't want you too." Beast Boy lowered his eyes "See, the Beast Boy you knew, wasn't real. I'm not some happy-go-lucky little brother that will bounce back after anything. Thats not who I am. The smiles, jokes, laughs, its all a cover up for my, uh...the way I feel. So don't even try to help because its not going to work."

"Wow, B. I never thought of you that way" Cyborg said "I-" the alarm went off

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted. The two boys followed him.

"Whats wrong now?" Beast Boy asked, running.

"Bank robbery downtown" Robin answered. Terra joined them and they were off.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Get your filthy hands off of me.."

"Look, all you have to do is put the gun down" Robin tryed to reason with the robber

"NO!" The theaf side kicked Robin in the face and he smashed against the wall. She was about to shoot him with a gun she had in her hand, but he jumped out of the way and Cyborg sonic blasted her. The African-American fell to the floor. She was around the age of 14 and was described as highly dangerous. She was wearing black leather pants and a tight dark rose colored midrift and had black hair with dark red streaks that curled over her dark green eyes. Her gun was no ordinary gun. It was powered with atom smashing technology and when shot, would blow the victoms head clear off their shoulders. She got back up and pointed the gun at Beast Boy.

He morphed into a tiger and jumped at her, swinging his paws he got the gun to the floor. He backed off and Starfire threw Starbolts at her. The Titans let the dust clear but the girl was back up on her feet. Terra brought up huge rocks from under the bank and clamped them shut. Only to find that the robber had a protective shield around her and the rocks crumbled. Robin, in a flash, punched her several times adding a few kicks in between. But the girl blocked every hit, smack, and kick. And gladly returned them in a clap of thunder. Literaly. The sound waves flowed through the air, breaking glass, and anything that got in its way. Starfire and Terra covered their ears and screamed. The boys clenched their teeth and covered their ears. When it faded the girl walked away, but Cyborg ran up behind her and punched her to the ground. She weakly got up, Starfire hit her with a blast of green energy and it was over. The girl gave up, and Robin cuffed her and left her there for the police.

TT TT TT TT

"Man we kicked butt!" Cyborg said

"I agree" Starfire said

"She wasn't that tough though," Starfire said "Piece of cake" Their conersation was interupted by the waiter

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked

"5 extra large meaty meat loverz pizza" Cyborg said

"Make one of them a supreme" Robin added

"And one may please have chocolate chips, and mint frosting" Starfire said

"Ooh, can I get a side of Rocky Road ice cream?" Terra said.

"Beast Boy, do you not wish to partake in your much missed arguments over meaty or vegie pizza with friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked

"No thanks Star, I'm not really hungry" Beast Boy said, "I think I'm just going to go home" He started off, deciding not to fly. He was to tired to shape shift anyway. Suddenly Robin was behind him.

"Hey, Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, just leave me alone" Beast Boy kept walking. Robin caught up with him.

"If theres anything, nows the time to speak up, after this I won't bother you, I promise"

"Look man!" Beast Boy said "Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel good! Why don't you keep your nose in your own buisness." He kicked a rock out of his way and started to walk faster. Thunder filled the sky, lightning crashed onto earth and rain poured down, now they were both soaked, but Beast Boy kept walking.

"Fine" Robin went to join the others, and under his breath be said to himself "Go stay with your creepy self" Beast Boy stopped. He heard what Robin said, and he stopped. He stopped breathing, his heart skipped a beat, and is eyes grew wide. Robin was unaware Beast Boy stopped, and unaware that he had even heard him. Then Beast Boy remembered Raven. 'I'm not creepy, I'm just different' But Beast Boy wasn't different. He WAS infact creepy. All of him was. Ever since Raven died he was creepy. Doing creepy things, believing in creepy things, giving up his old way of life for someone who was dead! All those things that happend, and he thought they were ghosts. He was creepy then too. When all he wanted to do was read books instead of doing the things he loved. Creepy.

He continued walking until he got to the water when he morphed into an eagle and flew up. He walked inside and Terra was sitting on the couch. Taking a big bite of ice cream. She was wearing, well something very...very...playboyish? Ah what the hell it was sleevless (short) midfrift that was pink with black lace around it. And she was wearing short shorts (lol) that were the same design. She smiled at Beast Boy and he frowned at her.

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone!" Beast Boy yelled. Imediatly Terra smile faded. "And what are you hiding from me?" Terra put her bowl of Ice cream down and walked up to him , with a lustful look on her face. He backed up a few steps and she kept getting closer to him.

"Oh, Beast Boy, I just wanted you to like me. And I have no secrets from you, you know everything about me" She put her hands on his face and he pushed her down. "Whats wrong with you?" She gasped.

"You are" He pinned her down, holding her arms and keeping her legs down with his knees "You aren't going to get to my head anymore! I want you to tell me about Raven and I want you to tell me now"

"Beast Boy, I don't-" A tear formed in her eye

"YES YOU DO!" He got madder "I want you to tell me now or I'll have yor ass in jail before you can blink"

"But I thought you sai-"

"NOW!"

"Okay, Okay," she turned her head to the left "Raven can be brought back" she paused. Too long. Beast boy leaned over.

"What else?"

"You have to, put her red thing back in her head" Beast Boy thought for a second..then tightend his grip

"LIAR!"

"No, I'm telling the truth"

"Theres something else, what is it?"

"Nevermore"

"What?"

"You have to go into Nevermore!"

"The mirror broke when she died!"

"Then you have to put it back together, and-"

"BEAST BOY!" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran and pulled him off of her. Robin pinned Beast Boy down and held onto his hands on his back. Starfire helped Terra up and Cyborg was bewildered.

"You, raped her?"

"No..dude.." Beast Boy gasped. Robin was heavy. "Get off of me" Robin pulled him up and Beast Boy took a breath.

"I didn't rape her" Beast Boy grabbed his side where Robin had just lodged his knee.

"Sure looked like it" Robin said. He paused "Cyborg, take him downtown" Robin went to see how Terra was. And sadly, she did not object to their thinking..And Beast Boy was taken down to Jump City local jail. No questions asked. This was getting harder and harder to do something that shouldn't be this hard. Had Beast Boy been a 'true criminal' he would have broken out, but he didn't want to make things harder on himself. He had to get a good talking to Raven. Had to get someone to help her live or he would rot in prizon. The last thing anyone heard him say was 'You have to believe me' and nobody did.

TT TT TT TT

Okay, I didn't think the story would go this way but it did. Don't worry its not over yet. Its not over yet. Just keep saying that and you'll feel better. Or you could flame me, whichever way works best for you.

:D


	7. A dead Nevermore

"Robin?" Starfire slowly opened the door leading to his room. "Robin? Are you awake?" She whispered.

"I am now" Robin sat up and looked at her. It was very dark, and all he could see was her green eeys glowing in the little moonlight.

"Forgive me, but something has been in my head and I can't do the sleeping this night" She sat down on the other side of his bed. Robin turned on the lamp.

"Shoot"

"I do not like what you have done to our-"

"Friend Beast Boy" Robin finished. "Starfire, you saw what he was doing. Thats illegal on earth. And besides, he deserves to be in prizon anyway. He was starting to get on my nerves" He took a drink from a glass that was on the night stand and layed back down, still looking at Starfire.

"You did not even give him a chance for explanation of his doings!" Starfire stood up in a huff.

"He'll have plenty of time to explain tommorow," he said "Speaking of which, its going to be a long day, its 3 in the morning and we're the crime fighters for this city. We can't be held up with little things like this. But accusations like this require court. So-" Starfire shook off what he was saying.

"No! If I am not mistaken, you have done many things that should have you in the prizon of unhappiness too!"

"Starfire let it go. Besides, I thought you liked Terra. Why don't you believe her?"

"Tameranians have a very keen sense of whether or not somebody is telling the truth." Robin stopped.

"What are you saying?"

"Terra was not as truthful as you and friend Cyborg thought" Robin rubbed his unmasked eyes.

"Starfire, I don't want to deal with this right now. We'll talk about this in the morning okay?" Starfire got up and walked out. She did not want to deal with him right now either. She turned the corner and passed Beast Boys room. She looked in and sighed. It would be lonely, and boring without him. She went a little ways down and saw Ravens room. She felt a wave of loneliness sweep over her and she thought. Her best friend was gone, Terra was nothing close to one and Robin and Cyborg were too boy-ish and selfish for her. She walked more and passed Terras room. And heard something out of place.

_"What is wrong with you! I trusted you and now you turn your back on me!"_

_"Oh, don't get you ghostly leotard all in a bunch"_ Starfire put her ear up to the door. But it was over. Terra opened the door, and seemed to be surprised that she was there.

"Starfire! I-uh- Hi!"

"Greetings friend Terra. Is there somebody in there talking to you?"

"Er, no I was talking to myself"

"You mentioned a ghost?"

"Um, yea...WELL! Would you look at the time, we got an appearence to make at court tommarow, You need your beauty sleep and I need to practice my crying!" Terra pusher her out and closed the door. Starfire raised and eyebrow but went back to her room. She layed back down and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what friend Beast Boy is doing right now.." She said to herself "I wonder what Raven..."

"You called?" Starfire turned her head in horror towards the sound of the voice.

"Heh- Hello?" She hesitated, pulling the blanket up further.

"Starfire, its me" the sound was right behind her and Starfire jumped. She felt cold. Not a skin cold, a cold that froze your bones, your heart.

"Who is 'me'?" She grabbed tighter to her blanket and scooted to the middle of her bed. Before her, two white clowing eyes appeared and she screamed with fear.

"Starfire its me Raven!" The form of Raven now appeared and without anything else moving, the ghostly outlines drifted toward Starfire. The see-through legs dissapeared into the bed and they were face-to-face.

"Friend Raven would not be as scary as you" Starfire swung the blanket over her head.

"Starfire,"

"NO!" Starfire shivered "You are not real, Raven is no longer alive. She is in the glorious heavens."

"Starfire please. I can't talk long" there was a pause and Starfire got colder. "I need you to get my chakra, and Beast Boy. He knows what to do" Starfire got warmer and she peared over her blanket to see a faint smile on a see-through Raven. And she knew.

"Raven!" Starfire was about to hug the figure but she went right through it and fell on the floor. She looked back to Raven a little embarrassed. But the room got darker and Ravens light was going out.

"You have instructions. If you ever want me back, you will do so" And she dissapeared.

"Instructions..." Starfire looked at her clock. _3:45 AM_ "Instructions" she kept saying it to herself as she quietly flew out of the tower, and toward the jail.

"Greeting police officer with five o-clock shadow who guards the prizon of unhappiness. Would you please direct me to the cell of Garfield Logan?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry little missy, visiting hours aren't until 7. And hes a dangerous criminal. Might hurt you"

"You do not understand. I am his friend. I am a Teen Titan. I save your butt everyday." She eyed him.

"Err, yes ma'am" the police officer obeyed and led Starfire to where she needed to be. The guard saw he was sleeping and threw a nightstick at him. Beast Boy rubbed his head. "Get up you little animal, you have someone who wants to see you" and he left.

"STARFIRE!" Beast Boy ran up to the door and held onto the bars. "You came, but, why?"

"I had a visitor" She smiled "And we have instructions"

"Then you believed me!"

"For the most part" Starfire said. "Raven, she said you knew what to do" Beast Boy thought to himself.

"The mirror!" He said

"The mirror of shattered glasses?" Starfire asked

"Yea, you have to put it back together and...um...I don't know. But.." Beast Boy thought and Starfire looked over at a nearby clock. It was now 4:00 and if she was not to be missed they had to hurry.

"No time" She said she ripped the door off and pulled Beast Boys arm towards the exit. She spoke to the alarmed guard as she left.

"Official Teen Titan buisness" The guard shrugged and went back to his TV watching.

TT TT TT TT TT TT

"That piece goes here"

"No, no, that one goes over there, see how it curves"

"Then that piece must be placed here" Starfire and Beast Boy worked frantically to put the mirror back together. When finally there was one last piece to fit in the puzzle. "It is finished!" Starfire said happily. They paused.

"Err...what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked a few seconds later a book fell off Ravens bookshelf. Beast Boy went to read it, but like many other of her books, they were in a different language.

"Starfire, I can't read this..." He handed her the book which was open to a precise page it fell onto. "Can you?" Starfire looked at it and after a brief moment, she smiled.

"It is a broken form of Tamerans language!" she glanced at a passage "Hold the mirror up and look straight into the middle. Then say this spell: Delorth...Nepronel...Miquanirth...Chipal...Ra- Rah- Rahnethpratern-" Starfire breathed in confusion. Then said it all again. "Delorth nepronel miquanirth chipal rahneth praternatory moh" (Dell-orth, Neep-pro-nel, My-kwan-irth, shyp-all, raw-neath, per-rater-nat-ory, more...er confusing, I know)

"Sounds like a taco" Beast Boy muttered. "Well, lets give it a try" He held up the mirror and started. Only to get confused. "Ugh, Star, you do it"

"Okay" she said thw words slowly. "Delorth, nepronel, miquanirth, chipal, rahneth, praternatory MOH!" The mirror swirled black and purple and they were both pulled inside by an invisable force. They were now in Nevermore.

"I never knew Ravens mind was so...cold" Starfire shivered. "Now what is it that we do?"

"Er...I have no clue Star" Beast Boy said he remembered last time he was here. It was much different then than it was now. Now it was freezing cold, mostly white, and there were no emotions."What do you propose we do princess?"

"Hhhmm" Starfire looked around "Did you say Ravens emotions lived here?"

"Yea, all of them"

"And what of the doors of forbiddeness?"

"Over there" Beast Boy ran up to one of them and Starfire followed. "Just walk into it" Starfire did and then Beast Boy did. They ended up in a dead place. Dead drooping flowers, baren, rotting trees, dead ravens, the smell of rotten flesh. They both covered their noses.

"What kind of emotion is this?" Starfire said in a naisily voice.

"I think its Happy..?" There was a pause until..

"Thats me" They turned to see an old looking Raven(very old) in a pink cape. She sighed when she talked and her voice was raspy, and dry.

"Happy? Why aren't you...happy?" Beast Boy asked, shocked to see her like this.

"Raven died, we're useless. Even Evil is in a slump." Happy pointed over to a black tree to see Evil laying on her stomache picking at the dead ground.

"Woa" Beast Boy said.

"May we please go somewhere...less stinky?" Starfire suggested.

"The only place that doesn't smell like this is Smarts place. Its all rock over there." Happy tried to smile, but was stopped by her own mind.

"I think thats who we need to see" Beast Boy said, walking up to the next passage way. Starfire followed and they ended up in a library. Or something close to that. A fire was burning in a pit and in a stone chair sat a depressed Smart.

"Hello? Emotion of Raven, we are needing-"

"My assistance" Smart sighed

"Yes!" Starfire answered

"You want to know how to get Raven back?"

"Wow, you are smart" Beast Boy said

"I'm Smart, I know everything" She said, still turned towards the fire.

"What is it we have to do?" Starfire asked

"Power" She answered.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned

"The chakra, give it here" She put out her hand. "But don't look at me" Beast Boy looked at Starfire who inturn, looked back. Beast Boy shrugged and took it off and gave it to Smart. When it reacher her hand, she smashed it into dust.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Beast Boy got sad. What was she doing?

"You'll see" She got up and put it in a vile. Her face was hidden with the hood of her cloak and she handed the now red powder to Beast Boy. She turned and raised her shoulder. When she spoke, she sounded more older and older..."You have to gather all of the emotions, outside of Ravens body. That means we have to leave Nevermore, and enter your universe. But you have to hurry"

"Why?" Starfire asked

"We're slowly dying. Its been almost a year since you killed Raven" There was a pause.

"Yea, sorry about that" Beast Boy nervously laughed. Smart shook it off and continued. Still hidden in the dark.

"Its been almost a year" She repeated, in an even more raspy voice "If she isn't resurrected by the anniversary of her death. We will all die as well and there will be no more hope left" BB and Star looked at eachother. Then the smell came back, which they had known earlier in Happys meadow. Starfire and Beast Boy covered there mouths and noses and choked.

"What is that horrid smell!" Starfire choked

"I- I'm sorry Starfire" Smart turned around and pulled off the hood. Starfire screamed and covered her eyes. Beast Boy stared in horror but couldn't move his eyes.

"Your skin.." Beast Boy stated

"It is decomposing!" Starfire winced. Smart put the hood back on.

"You have to hurry or we'll turn to dust" She said. Her voice got harsh and she got smaller. "HURRY! NOW!" Starfire and Beast Boy ran out and made their way out of Nevermore. To find trouble on the other side.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Er, sorry its so short. ButI had to put something up to keep you fish fed. The story is coming to an end...I'd say about 2 more chapters, or maybe the next chapter. I don't know yet.


	8. Babbling on

**Darkest Midnight:** Hey thanx. I'm glad I have fans out there. I don't really have any friends so a fan is good! And I have been told I'm creative, now I guess all da people be right. And the 'rape' thing just flowed out of my fingers. I barely thought of it when I was writing and I read it over and was all...WOA! So thanks again!

**mew-xena: **Thanks for reviewing. I thought of that really(the pen thing). For a couple days. I might use it in this chapter, I'm not sure yet.

**Raven of the night:** heh heh finally got to you! Thanks for reviewing on, like, all the chapters. I love dedicated fanfiction readers. And oh yes, more chapters than one. Maybe three short ones but I'm thinking 2 lengthy ones will just be needed. :D

**ravenfairie: **Thank you too for reviewing.(on more than one chapter) I like it when people tell me how they feel after a chapter. And you be one of them.

**bestfan22:** Thanks. I wasn't sure if it was good or not. Just something that popped into my head when I was obbssesed with ghosts and stuff like that.

**Raze the Dragonic Knight:** Thank you. No, I mean THANK YOU! Longest review I've gotten and constructive critisism. I like that. And if you've read my other stories(I don't know if its just me or not) but they start out sucky then get really good. In my perspective though. **Has anyone else noticed that pattern? I have to start making that NOT happen...**

**To all other readers, fans, and haters(PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I NEED A FRIEND!):** Thank you for reading. I really need people to read my stuff and review. Makes me feel good. Even if I get a flame. lol. But I have a question...

Does anyone have a cure for: Oh my freaking heck I hate my life and my family so freaking much, why doesn't anyone listen to me!Syndrom? No? er okay. Heres the next chapter.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Starfire! Move!" Robin shouted harshly.

"NO!" Starfire backed up and stretched out her arms to cover up Beast Boy. "You will have to get through me first." She narrowed her eyes, which, by the way, were glowing that green they sometimes do.

"Starfire. I'm not kidding. Move!"

"Yo girl, do what he says" Cyborg added.

"Yea Starfire. Don't be so...so...protective"

"Terra, SHUT-UP!" Starfire shouted.

"Um..." Terra looked for backup from Robin but none was found.

"Starfire, look. I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't move, I WILL cut through you." Robin said. Starfire raised her eyes. In sorrow. She didn't like to fight with Robin. But he just wouldn't listen. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Star, just give it up. The less we fight, the more of a chance we have at bringing Raven back." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Turn me in, pretend to be a traiter to me. Then it will be all up to you." He slipped the vile of dust into a hold on her belt. Before Starfire could object, he slowly backed up and was about to take a run for it. Robin saw this and acted fast. He threw freeze bombs, one by one. But Beast Boy shifted from human to Raven form and quickly flew away. Starfire took her chance. And Blurted out at the same tme as Terra did.

"I'll get Beast Boy" Robin strightened up and Cyborg tried to do the math in his head. It got confusing.

"No, Terra. You and Cyborg stay here. Try to figure out what they were doing. Me and Starfire will go" Without hesitation, Starfire grabbed Robins hand and pulled him as she flew down the hallway. Beast Boy was hiding on the other side of the hallway. He made it so she could see a little bit of him. Which she did. She dropped Robin and acted to fly off. But she peared over the edge of the wall and watched.

"GET BACK HERE!" Robin chased after Beast Boy, he didn't want to make it a fight, so he 'tripped'. "You sumbitch.." Robin cursed under his breath. "Who got you out? And what were you doing to Starfire? Why were you in Nevermore?" He questioned the green changeling as he pulled him up off of the floor, holding his wrists. Beast Boy thought...

"I broke out, and she was trying to catch me" Beast Boy winced. Robin had his arm turned backwards and it seemed it had just popped out of its socket. Robin had a grip and wasn't going to loosen under ANY circumstance. "Nnnth" Robins grip got tighter and he pushed Beast Boy up to the wall.

"What else?" BB pretended to spill his whole 'plan'

"She lost my trail, Nevermore was the only place I could have gone so I did...Now can you let go? I think my arm came out.."

"Its fine," Robin said, quickly. "How did you get in so fast? The mirror was broken."

"Oh, you know, put it back together, said a spell...Can I go back to jail now?"

"It'll be my pleasure" Starfire followed them, and tried to make a plan in her head. She thought of a way to get Robin to listen to what she might say to him. She needed a plan.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Anything?"

"No not yet.." Terra lied. She was lying through her teeth for no good reason at all. She new darn well what was happening and what they were doing. She knew this day would come but still didn't know how to pass it. _Oh my God...what am I doing?_ She thought. She knew she owed Raven. But she didn't want to think of that. Raven had been the one to save her from the cursed hell she was sent to. It seemed that sacrificing her life wasn't enough to keep her out of Satans way. Because deep down in her soul, was the need for the tenderness that came with betrayal, and murder.

She had murdered many people while under the influence of Slade, and hated it. Yet something hidden inside gave her the pleasure of knowing she was the cause of many deaths when she took over the city. SHE was the cause of Ravens death. SHE was the cause of childrens cries at night fearing her return. And she liked it. But she didn't like likeing it. She hated the feeling when it came. She hated to feel the pleasure and tenderness. She hated it and wanted to somehow die again. So she couldn't feel anything. Thats why she hated Raven as well. She couldn't feel anything and for that she envied her the most. But the one thing she hated Raven the most was Beast Boy. He somehow found comfort in the company of Raven. Watching her every move, making sure she was okay when he was hurt. And she NEVER gave him anything. Nothing. Not even a thank-you. Raven had treated him like dirt. But hadn't SHE also treated the titans like dirt? Terra shook her head. To many thoughts going 50 miles an hour.

"Uhhmm" Terras voice quivered as she spoke. "Cyborg, after Raven died, what happened to her body? Like did you just bury it?" She tried to ask as innocently as she could. Cyborg, who was looking under Ravens bed mattress for some reason(O.o?) got a confused look on him face.

"What?" He turned around, putting the bed down.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Stupid question, I know." She went back to inspecting the mirror. Something she had never seen before. But she new it must have belonged to Raven with all the Gothic-ness on it.

"No I was just surprised you'd be asking that after all this time you've been back. You just haven't really brought Ravens absence up, is all." Silence "Ravens body.." He sat down on the bed and thought for a minute. Rubbing his eyes..er..eye. Terra sat down next to him and watched. She wasn't sure if he just forgot, was wondering whether to tell her, or was saddened by the thought of the topic.

"Theres woods, down away from here." He looked to the side. "I'm not supposed to be telling anyone this. But because your a Titan I guess I could tell you." He continued to where he left off. "A small rumor that during the night she would meet a cult there to do things.. We're not exactly sure what. But when she died, an older lady came by and said she was her mom, and that she wanted to take the body back to her home." He stopped. As if sensing a presence. But shrugged it off and kept on going. "We weren't exactly impressed by this woman, but after compremise, we agreed to use the meeting of the cult as a tomb.."

"What was it?"

"Hmm?"

"What was she buried in and are they still there?"

"No, they moved on some time after, and its a type of cave really." She stopped. Several minutes of silence filled the room. "Did you find the mirror yet?"

"Mirror?" Terra lied again. For better more than worse. "No, I haven't" Cyborg looked frustratingly at the floor and grred.

"Man, where could it have gone? I saw it when they both flew out"

"Literally" Terra said, rolling her eyes.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Your going to be locked up for a long, LONG time" The old prizon guard said, leaning up against the wall. Beast Boy was taken to a facility for troubled teens. More like a prizon in anyones mind.

"Uh, dude, theres like, no door or anything.." The guard smiled and watched as Beast Boy slowly put his hand up and tried to touch the guard, but half way, a spark of blue came from his hands, or the air for that matter. He pulled his hand back. Wide-eyed he pulled off his glove and saw his now red skin starting to blister.

"Its a force field. Designed to burn anything that touches it. Not enough to physically harn you, but just enough to scare the shit out of your sorry self"

"Well it worked.." Beast Boy frowned and sat down on a bench. He wished Starfire would hurry up. He didn't like the idea of prizon or the idea of having somebody watch your every move. Time passed and the elderly guard sat down accross the hall. The prizon was divided into 6 seperate parts. 3 for girls and 3 for boys. Then there were levels. Levels that made you wear a tag to say what you did and why you were there. In the very back were for murderes waiting to be free when they reached 18. The mid part was for murder attempts, grand-theft commiters and rape. And the front, where Beast Boy was, was for petty reasons. He was in the front temporarily and was to be sent to the middle in about a week. Hopefully he would be freed by then.

The guard showed up with a long pole that was forked at the end. Similar to what they use to shock cows with. _This place is insane!_ He thought. The man walked by and pushed some buttons on the side. A flash of light and he assumed the force field was gone.

"Food time" The man said, as if talking to a dog.

"I'm not hungry" He gave the guard a look. In turn the old guard took the 'pole' and stung BBs back with it. It felt like fire was burning his back and B shouted out in pain. He sunk to the floor on his knees.

"You'll do as I say" The man pulled him to his feat. "Hungry now? Monster?"

TT TT TT TT

I decided to end the chapter here. Its not as long as I had hoped, but he next will be longer. cross my heart and hope to...live.


End file.
